The Doctors Other
by bankerrtx01
Summary: The foundation of Modern timelords society is shrouded in mystery. And mostly doesn't line up, the victory of the great vampires in a single fleet battle? Or the duo of Omega and Rassilon creating the society as a whole? Ladies and timelords I present you the true history of gallifrey, the secret architect The Other ( ps the Other is not listed as a actual character so it's Oc)


Doctor who fanfiction the doctors other.

(note I own nothing this is a fanficion for god sake!)

Chapter 1 death of an enemy.

The doctor zoomed around the universe in his time and relative demension in space machine, otherwise known as a spaceship or TARDIS because other spcies can't speak like that with out chocking on there own toung's the pilot of the vehicle known by his home planet of Galifrey as "The doctor." The rouge, the runaway, the Spector the savior, and destroyer.

In the TARDIS the console room was 40 feet in diameter compared to the 1 ft outer shell this would be impossible, however the doctor's vehicle was quite special as it was by fact bigger on the inside, the center room was the main console room the central colume had a bunch of different switches and knobs, more so as what apperes to be a distraction however each had purpose, however it looked thrower together like a steampunk fashion, the doctor sounder around the spiral colume as he flicked switches and buttons, as he went to main navigation located directly in front of the outer door's made to look like the outer shell. The doctor checked the panel for the 50th time. " ugh why is this so slow this is a time machine!?" He yelled towards the ceiling of the ship.

The doctor was quite an exuberant man. Wearing what some could consider last year's fashion and yet wear it like its new, he had a set of ginger hair, with brown eyes, thin ears, a nice nose and soft jaw line, he wore a brown leather jacket, with a red t-shirt underneath black dress pants, and running shoes.

The space ship around him groaned and creaked and beeped as if trying to contact his pilot. " no! no! I know I know, but it's just boreing here." He said the TARDIS beeped again. " fine fine I just don't like it I'm going to go stir crazy just sitting here." He said as he laid on the hammock in an outcove next to the colume and went to sleep.

Only to he tossed out comically as the ship made a harsh landing. He stood up "Oh we made it." He said perky as he walked to the consol and turned of the engines. He looked around at the screen "but where?" He pulled the viewscreen off of one of the cousole panels which dragged around still connected to the consol via a cord, he smacked the screen a few times trying to clear up the static however he soon gave up and tossed it aside. As it retracted back into its port with a click.

The doctor sighed and after fiddling with a few diles trying to clear up the screen he gave up and just checked with his eyes. As he headed down the stairs the console beeped and inside the port where a 3" round tube was a green crystal on a stick popped up. The doctor turned. "For me? What for?" He Asked the TARDIS beeped " you care for my safety aww so sweet." The doctor said sweetly as he walked back to the consol and took the crystal and walked out of the doors.

He shut the door and stepped out only for the TARDIS to spark and disappear. The doctor turned around and kicked the TARDIS only for it not to be there, the doctor shrugged " what ever." He said as he walked into the room.

The room was a small aluminum cube with a large half circle gate on one side, very fimiler, and a 3 foot metal shell of a personal tank open ' Dalek casing.' The doctor thought as he went up to the casing and wiped his finger around the edge. ' no residue there was no occupant.' The doctor thought he looked up to see a console only a Dalek could access the doctor looked to see this travel machine having a 3 pronged claw and not a sucker plunger, " why have hands like this now?" The doctor asked.

He got behind the empty shell and pushed it infront of the console and wiggled the claw informant of the yolk as he accessed the files. The files popped up instantly. " jeeze dumb security no firewalls." He muttered. As he read all the data. When all of a sudden a second Dalek entered the room in a bronze color skeme akin to the the Time war era. " HALT!" He said as the doctor jumped back. " identify yourself!" The Dalek said the lights on its dome head flashing.

The doctor slapped his side's. " well you see I was-." He was cut off by the machine. " you are identified as the Doctor you will be exterminated!" He said as he aimed his gun stick at the doctor the doctor cried "no wait hold on a minute!" He said as he pulled out a simple button self destruct unit." He said the dalek froze knowing the file of the doctor during his era was ruthless. " yes now tell me what's with the progenitor?" The doctor asked

As the Dalek talked the doctor didn't realize a second Dalek snuck up from behind and smacked the simple ( and dummy) button out of his hand making him cry in shock "ah hey-!" He cried as he looked up at his bleeding hand. As he turned around to face the second Dalek, only for the first Dalek to fire on him, making the doctor cry in pain before he started to regenerate.

The Dalek shot him again making the doctor fall to the floor, and the doctor pulled out of his pocket the green crystal on a stick as darkness faded around his vision.

The Dalek's looked at each other " dispose of the body. We must return to the fleet."the Dalek said as it rolled off. Leaving the other Dalek to drag the doctors shell to the furnace. As the body dragged on the floor the green crystal popped out of the stick and landed in the pool of blood that had formed,

the Dalek rolled and dragged the doctors body down the hall and into the furnace he shut the door and went to go to the bridge. In the furnace the doctor was lit up green like the crystal as he snapped alive gasping for his breath. The doctor wobbled and fell flat on the ground and burned his hand " GAHHH!" He cried. He stood up and opened the door to the steaming on furnace, " they were trying to burn me." He said looking around to see the hallway cleared " I've got to get out of here." He said as he headed back to the TARDIS.

The doctor went to the closest he left the TARDIS in and was glad to see it back " oh thank rassilon!" He said as he opened the door, closed it and flew off. Until the same spot the TARDIS That sifted out of time appered.

In the progenitor room the green crystal shined brightly and cracked as the energy leaked it it blasted the blood. Which shined golden. And slowly a second doctor appered on the ground. He sat up and threw off the golden coat of regeneration energy. He looked at his hands and felt around himself. " what the?" He Asked before the wave off memories hit him like a freight train he jumped up "Dalek's...I have to get out of here." He said as he ran down the hall.

Fortunately he to got to the TARDIS easy as he flew off.

Inside the TARDIS the central consol was gone and replaced with individual sections scattered on the floor [ the peter Cushing movies] He notice the white texture of the wall and round lights on the wall. " aw the classic architecture." He said as the TARDIS hummed, " yes yes I have." The doctor said as the TARDIS beeped " ah thanks hon." He said as he walked down the hall to change.

He walked out wearing a suit black and white and had a ragged tie on. The TARDIS beeped the doctor gave a twirl "yes trying out some classics again I was told I would revisit a few favorites." He said the TARDIS beeped "oh yes the crystal! Thank for that by the way." The doctor said as he tossed the crystal onto the port. " so where shall we go now?" He Asked

Suddenly the slide of the navigation controls activates sending the doctor into the time vortex.

The doctor tried to regain his balance not fully use to his new body it was a dismal failure. He slammed into one of the units and switched off the gyroscope by slamming into it making it spark the TARDIS beeped "SORRY!"The doctor yelled as he facepanted and like a row of domino's the entire console room exploded. " woah! woah! woah!" The doctor cried.

The TARDIS pulled out of the time vortex which unfolded on itself as the TARDIS was unable to sustain it. The TARDIS hug over a massive red planet which it started to fall into orbit, as it fell the TARDIS again sparked as the TARDIS's shell scuffled and from the heat the TARDIS's ceimelion circus shorted out again this Time giving the base shape as it fell to the planet.

On the planet 2 large red mountan's were next to each other, as fields of red grass. And trees with silver leaves. Dotted the landscape. On the other side of the hill's the place was a dislocate wasteland, as The doctors TARDIS crashed in the wasteland creating a large boom,

In the mountain's a humanoid figure stood outside of a cave with a laser rifle watched as the pod like thing slammed into the ground kicking up dust. Before it faded and the grey shuttle was gone. " Sir!?" He Asked "go investigate." The voice from in the cave said, the man wearing red padded military armor. Headed down the hillside.

In the tardis The doctor scrambled out and rolled on his back and saw the TARDIS turned itself into a cave entrance " oh the circlet works again." He said before he looked around trying to gain his bearing, " this is Galifrey." He said jumping yep definitely Galifrey. He said as he turned around "no." He said he jumped up and look he climbed up the boulders to look further , to his direct north he saw the two mountans of Solace and Solitude, Standing proud. The monument's of ages, however the thing that horrified him the most was... well the Citadel was gone. The glass globe, the contained city, capital of timelords of Galifrey, was gone...not on ruins just gone, just vanished, not even a foundation.

' when am I?!' The doctor asked himself horrified. " hey!" A voice called the doctor spun around and made eye contact with a lone soldier on a small mountain " Hey!" The doctor called back making the man flinch and shush him as he climbed down the mountain and ran to his side. " not so loud they will hear you." The man said The doctor looked at him ' definitely Gallifrayen' the doctor thought as he looked around, " who will hear we're in a waistland." The doctor said slapping his sides,

The galifrayen leaned forward " exactly! Before this was a thriving city now it's dead!" He said pointing to the sand under there feet. The doctor looked down again horrified he asked " who has that much power?" He asked " the gods." The gallifrayen said

Before he narrowed his eyes. " I'm um." He said ' I can't say the doctor cause. It only am I not due to the fact there's a second 'me' running around but there no doubt he recognizes me from here. So if I say that that will blow a red flag.' He thought

' come on doctor think- no your not the doctor your the other doctor, the doctor's other, The Doctor's Other,' he thought " the other," he said the guard snapped a look " huh?" He asked " I'm called the other." He said.

The man looked at him suspiciously " I see so where are you from?" He asked " oh here." He said pointing to the ground. " here?" He asked " yep!" The other said popping the p " solid ground beneath our feet." He said the guard looked at him "I see come on we should move before patrols come." The guard said pulling him away.

As the other and the guard went back up the mountain the other looked into the cave, " what is this?" He asked the guard " WHO IS THAT...ANDY IS THAT YOU?!" An elderly voice said making the other snap forward ' can't be.' He thought as he stepped inside,

Inside was a entire cave city carved by mining crews using pick axes and drills inside the precursors to Time lords were talking at a table talking around a map, at the head of each side of the table was two important figures in time lord history, Rassilon, and Omega,

This Rassilon was the youngest one not even into his late teens and his second regeneration.

" any news from the other citizen's?" Rassilon asked " no lord Rassilon, nothing from anyone else." A woman said next to him. " which probably means there dead." The other said making everyone at the table turn.

Rassilon looked up " who are you?!" He demanded, " oh sorry I'm the other." He said going to shake hands with Rassilon, "RESTRAIN HIM!" He barked as two guards grabbed him by the shoulder's and twisted his hand away " gah! You know this isn't very natural of a greeting." He said as Rassilon stood up " with the vampire's around you can't be to sure, test him." He said

" test?" The other asked " yes your blood to tell if your a vampire." He said as a needle was jabbed into his arm and read out his genetic's

The same guard that. Brought him up here walked forward read the paper " sir no positive of great vampire DNA." He said " alright let him go." Rassilon said as the two guards dropped the other who fell like a sack of potatoes.

" my apologies I'm very paranoid especially at these times." Rassilon said " oh I can see why." The other said Rassilon leaned to the guard, " where did you find him again?" He asked " the waistland sir." The guard said " the waist land?" Rassilon asked the guard shrugged " he said he lived there." He said.

" you've lived in the waist land?" Rassilon asked. "Yea." The other said Rassilon nodded " well your a survivor il tell you that please sit." Rassilon pointed to the empty charge on his right as the other sat down.

" so who are we fighting?" The other Asked " do you not know anything?" One guy asked " he just got here." One countered. " I don't care about political jimjam." The other said.

" we are fighting the monarch of Gallifrey." Rassilon said " ah yes those physicists." The other huffed

"Pythia is not what we need, there driving us on slaves." One man said " there not giving us rights, but no mater what we do we can't beat them." A woman said " why not you outnumber them right?" The other asked " yes but the Pythia and her group have the gift of precognition." " so tell us other, what do we do?" Rassilon asked.

" well it's obvious...we mental block them," the other said. There was outrage in the council chamber. " what are you insane?" One man " Pythia is a deranged and powerful Physics User we can't beat and block her." Another said " the mental link is stronger than that it will hold." The other said " but the only one who has a good control of physics abilities are brought before Pythia's order." A female gallifreyan said. " well I happen to be one who was able to be hidden." The other said. Everyone paused " and I can teach you to." The other said.

Everyone looked to Rassilon including Omega " my lord?" They Asked. Rassilon thought, " do it." He said as the other taught the future timelords the Technique's The sisterhood of karn taught him.

Rassilon and Omega were watching as the others meditated. " how goes the black hole research?" Rassilon Asked. " slow but we make progress each day." Omega said. " how long until the first practice?" Rassilon Asked. " it will be mostly ready in 3 months." Omega said. " keep working." Rassilon said. As he looked back down.

The Other walked away back up to Rassilon and Omega " have we found anything on the home base of Pythia?" The Other Asked " nothing solid but it is said that the tall mountain of solitude could be one." Omega said. " well the troops are trained. We only need your signal to move and attack." The Other said.

" tell them the word is given. Omega show the Other around I will lead the troops into battle myself." Rassilon said as he went to don his armor. The Other and Omega walked along the halls. " does he usually do that?" The Other Asked " lead troops into battle and is charismatic usually, however he could also be considered a megomaniac." Omega said as he entered the lab and up on the walls lit by candle was a wall of paper with so much research. The Other whistled " by the lords." He said looking around,

" yes all of these are project's I'm working on." Omega said as the doctor looked at a few. " how do you plan on completing these?" The Other Asked. " well once Pythia is killed we will be in control and we can do what we want." Omega said. "I see." The Other said.

"Omega, Other lord Rassilon is contacting you." One gallifreyan said on a radio " on our way." Omega said as they walked back down the hall.

" we've incountered restance on the way to Pythia's chambers, but we are making good headway." Rassilon said. " any casualties?" Omega Asked " none. The Other's method works. Rassilon said as an explosion was set of behind him,

" we will contact you once we have had victory." Rassilon said.

The other thought,. " they are making pretty good headway." He said " yea Rassilon has that kind of ability. With him leading the charge. We should be hearing back from him in about a day," Omega said.

The Other helped Omega construction one of his inventions that would help him with many projects the metal glove whould fit on the hand and would give the user full control of matter. " I think it's finished." The other said. " let's find out." Omega said as he put the glove on and pointed it at the wall suddenly the glove hummed and turned into a deep blue before a bouldersize hole was cut from the wall to the outside. The Other was appalled. " what shall we call it?" Omega Asked " The hand of Omega." The Other said, " I like it." Omega said as another Gailifreyan walked in "Other, Omega, Rassilon is contacting us." He said " it's most likely his words on victory." The Other said " we shall hear his word by our own ears, inform the others to head out," Omega said,

The group of The Other, Omega, and everyone else in the Base headed to the peak of Solitude where the cave where Pythia's order was held.

In the cave entrance, a group of 18 females were held at gunpoint with there hands on there heads as Both the Other and Omega entered. " what news?" Omega Asked. " we have won Gallifrey is our's !" Rassilon yelled as the others cheered. " we have won?" The Other Asked. " yes." Rassilon said but one of the members of the cult screamed " No!" They looked at them " no you've lost. Yes you may be the winners for this time, however you've all but locked your victory!" She said

"With the mental block they've lost there powers there just sputtering gibberish. Rassilon said however the Other was focused on the screaming women. The Other knelt Down " what do you mean?" He Asked. " there...is...another...go young doctor, save the Race." She said as she passed. The Other jumped back as the women fell to dust.

' how was she able to pass the mental block...more to the point how did she know I was the doctor?' The Other Asked. Omega stepped forward. " are you okay?" He Asked the Other spun around, "fine." He said as the others looked " lord what did that?" One Asked " a vampire."The Other said " the great vampires." He said. Rassilon looked at the Other and Omega unsure what to do,

(Eoc)- Well this is my first chapter of my first Doctor who story, the doctors Other.

ps I know it's labled as Oc but that's only because the other isn't a character to be chosen in the list of Doctor who.

As you can see a paradox made the Other appered out of the Mets crisis of the doctors death. Being a second doctor. Making the entire civilization of Timelords possible. Well enjoy reading- Bankerrtx01


End file.
